


Desires

by Momus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: Victor and Yuuri enjoy their first time together~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honest to god, after today's episode I couldn't function or focus on anything else until I wrote something, so here's a quick one-shot I wrote. Enjoy and please leave a kudos/comment if you liked it because they FUEL MY MOTIVATION *violently rips off shirt*

“ _N-no!  I can’t do that to your mouth.  It’s so...violating!”_

Victor smirked; Yuri was so thoughtful, he figured this would be his reaction.  If only he knew just how badly Victor wanted this.

“ _Don’t worry, Yuri~, just sit back and let me do everything.”_

Inching towards the succulant, hard flesh in his hand, Victor’s mouth watered as his lips parted and his tongue stuck out in preparation to take it deep inside his throat.  The smooth head glided along his tongue, the salty taste of pre-cum pervading his tastebuds and easing the rest of the shaft inside; his lips closed around it tightly and Yuri moaned shakily, his hands hovering around Victor’s hair as if unsure what to do with them.  Victor’s free hand grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand forward into his silver hair and finally Yuri’s insistent shaking stopped.

“ _Uhn...V...Victor.”_

That was it -- he had been dying to hear Yuri moan his name this way and to finally hear it had Victor’s heart beating and hair standing on end.  He sucked back lovingly on his cock, pulling all the way until he neared the tip before pushing back down and taking it to the back of his throat.

“ _Oh god!  I’m already--”_

Victor exhaled through his nose and fought back a smile.   _Cute._ He thought, then loosened his lips and his throat before fervently bobbing his head up and down Yuri’s shaft, drooling down the soft skin and listening to the chorus of moans and high-pitched cries that fell from Yuri’s lips.  Within mere moments, Yuri’s hand tightened in his hair and his hips bucked sporatically until he cried out Victor’s name and spilled his cum into Victor’s sore throat.  Victor kept still until the throbbing stopped, then pulled back to swallow it down and wipe the drool from his lips.

“ _Ah...so good.  Oh, what’s this?”_

Yuri, in all his glory with his sweatpants pulled to his ankles and his long-sleeved shirt wet with his cum, was still hard and leaking after just cumming seconds ago.  He had his arm over his eyes, his face beet red and shimmering with his sweat when he asked,

“ _Can we....do it again?”_

Victor bit his bottom lip.

“ _Of course we can, I wasn’t even close to being finished.”_

Luckily enough he had already prepped himself and wasted no time in straddling Yuri’s legs and inching himself upwards until he was hovering over his waist.  He lifted his robe and grabbed hold of Yuri’s shaft, who by now had removed his arm from his face and was entirely focused on Victor.

_That’s it, only look at me._

_“Ready, Yuri?”_

Their eyes met, Yuri nodded, and Victor dipped his hips until he felt the head of Yuri’s cock push past his muscle and into his entrance.

“ _Ah...Yuri.”_

He grabbed both of Yuri’s hands and placed them on his hips, keeping his own on top while he lowered down onto his shaft.  Victor had only imagined feeling this, and now he was finally filling himself up with Yuri’s cock and it was so satisfying, it was better than any toy he had ever used.  

“ _Are you okay?  Does it hurt?”_ Yuri peered up through his black-rimmed glasses, his eyebrows furrowed with concern and Victor could only smile back.

“ _No, it doesn’t hurt at all.”_

And he meant that.  Sure there was the usual pain of being stretched open, but compared to the sensational feeling of Yuri’s throbbing heat rubbing his insides, that pain was nothing, and they had only just started.  He moved his hands from his waist to Yuri’s chest so he could balance himself and with it, his hips lifted; Yuri groaned and his mouth dropped open.

_That’s it. That’s what I want to see._

Satisfied with his reaction, Victor dropped his hips down, then lifted, then dropped again until he had a consistent rhythm going.  He panted with each movement, as did Yuri who’s face kept twisting and contorting to create a montage of expressions that Victor burned into his memory.

“ _Does it feel good?  Does my ass feel good, Yuri?”_

_“Yes!  So good!  Don’t stop!”  
_

Victor closed his eyes, lips spreading into a smile and he worked his legs harder so he could ride Yuri even faster until the bed creaked from the strain of their shifting weight.  He could feel the tip of his cock pounding into the back of his insides and the bruising feeling encouraged more pre-cum to leak from the head of his dick until it dripped onto Yuri’s shirt and added to his previous mess.

“ _Harder!  Harder, Yuri!”_

With his hands on his hips, Yuri began thrusting up to meet Victor’s body, slamming them together until they were both crying out from the pleasure.  Victor was so close now -- he was already close after sucking back on Yuri, but now he was so tantalizing close he was going dizzy.  Yuri called his name over and over, telling him how badly he wanted to cum and how good he felt, Victor was in a complete state of euphoria until finally his hips stopped.  Ejaculate spurted forth and Victor clenched his jaw as he came, his eyes closing even tighter and ass clenching around the cock inside him.

“ _Haah--Haah...Yuri.”_

When he opened them, he was alone.  His ecstasy passed and he was left with a dirty floor and a sore ass; slowly, he lifted off the dildo that was suction-cupped to his floor and hissed as it popped out, then idly put his jeans back on and retrieved the toy so he could clean it in the bathroom.  

Yuri wasn’t here.  He would never be here.  All Victor had was that night they spent at the banquet and the photos he kept on his phone to remind of the good times from that night.

After his toy and floor were thoroughly cleaned, he fell onto his couch and pulled out his phone.  He had dozens of notifications from fellow skaters and friends, all asking if he had seen the video that was trending on Twitter.  Of course he hadn’t, but if multitudes of people were asking him about it it was clearly something of value.  He opened the app and within seconds of scrolling, he found the video.


End file.
